Eternity Is Too Short
by blindasabat
Summary: The third installment of the series which began with "The Angel". It's Charlie's wedding day.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story who are in the series.

A message to Midnight Dove: I read your review of "The Angel" and I do much appreciate it. In response to your question, I may do a story based on when Charlie and Cammie met. But right now, I didn't want to go back that far. So, I hope their wedding day is good enough!

A/N: This is the third installment in my unnamed series, and it is a prequel to all the others. See one or both of my two previous stories "The Angel" or "First Word", which I had published yesterday. Enjoy!

**Eternity Is Too Short**

**1:55-Five minutes**

Cameron stood in the back of the church, nervous as she had ever been, but _happy_. So unbelievably happy. This one day would set the tone for the rest of her life. She smiled as she thought of what Charlie might be doing at that very moment.

Cameron and Charlie hadn't seen each other in twenty-four hours, thanks to the firm belief held by her sister, which had quite frequently been stated to Cameron in the weeks leading up to the wedding:

"You can't see the groom twenty-four hours before the wedding. It's bad luck."

Cameron didn't argue. The attempt would have been futile.

"Cameron, one last picture."

"Margie, come on."

"Please, Cameron."

Cameron sighed and gave up. "Okay."

Cameron had been in so many pictures today she felt like the whole world should know what she looked like. But nevertheless, she went along anyway. The whole time she thought about the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

_God, please let it be a long life. I love him so much._

**1:56-Four minutes**

Charlie felt the same way as Cameron, standing in the church waiting to start. He hadn't slept last night for fear of waking up to the day of April 9, 2000- the day he had met Cammie-to find that it had all been a dream. But now he stood up proudly. It seemed like such a short time ago that he had asked Cammie on their first date. Charlie smiled. He knew he didn't deserve her, which made him all the more proud to have Cammie to call his own.

Charlie looked at the clock and saw that it was less than five minutes before the wedding officially started. He took a deep breath and waited for the best day of his life to start.

**1:57-Three minutes**

Alan waited for his future daughter-in-law with pride. Perhaps the best favor he had been asked was whether he would give Cameron away. His response had been a quick and touched "Yes."

Alan liked Cameron before he had even met her. She made Charlie happy, and that was what was important. And when he had met her, he hadn't had to try very hard. Even before Charlie had proposed, Cameron had been accepted as a part of the family. She had been an Eppes for over a year-today they were just making it official.

Alan took his place when Don came out and said, "Dad, two minutes."

**1:58-Two minutes**

Don took his place beside Charlie, who smiled when he saw his brother. Don had to admit, he was a little jealous of Charlie. The whole family, even as much as Don worked, had always believed that Don would be the one to get married first.

But for right now, Don buried those feelings. He wanted to show Charlie he was there for him. That he always had been and always would be.

"Nervous?" he asked as he took his place next to Charlie.

"About the wedding?"

Don nodded.

"No."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous about everything else."

Don smiled. "You'll be fine, Charlie."

The music started before Charlie could reply. Finally, it was 2:00.

**Cameron**

Cameron was ushered out to the top of the staircase to take her place by Margie, who had gotten everyone in the correct place for the wedding to begin. She heard the music starting. She smiled when she thought what her name would be at 3:00 this afternoon:

Mrs. Cameron Elaine Johnson Eppes

She saw Alan waiting for her and took his arm. They said nothing, just shared a smile.

**Charlie**

The moment came that everyone in the church had been waiting for, but none more so than Charlie. The half second that flew by between the time the last bridesmaid walked in and the time Cameron stepped in the doorway seemed like an eternity to Charlie. But when she finally did, it was well worth the wait.

**Cameron**

Cameron stepped in the church and immediately her eyes settled on Charlie. He was so handsome. Just as, if not more handsome than the day she had first met him. She smiled; he smiled back.

The next few minutes flew by all too fast for Charlie. He and Cameron finally met; the pastor started the ceremony. He asked about objections; there were none.

(_Phew,_ Charlie couldn't help but think).

Then the moment came. Charlie and Cameron had agreed to write their own vows. Charlie finally had the chance to tell Cameron exactly how he felt about her. How much he loved her. All he had to do was recite his written vows. There was just one problem.

He hadn't written any.

That was because he couldn't. How could he tell Cameron how much he loved her with something he had written down? So he started to speak from his heart.

"Cammie, I have something I need to tell you. I didn't write any vows."

For a brief moment, panic entered Cameron's thoughts. But that dissappeared as soon as Charlie continued.

"Because I couldn't. Cameron, how can I write down what I feel for you when words can't describe it? We would be here all night. Cammie, 'I love you' doesn't even begin to come close to what I feel for you. I love you with all my heart. And I want to say thank you for coming into my life that day and staying. You mean everything to me. And even though you do deserve better than me, it will be my pleasure to love, honor, and cherish you not for the rest of our lives, but for the rest of time. If possible, even longer. Because eternity is too short."

Cameron was crying now. And to think, after Charlie had agreed to write his own vows, he had said he couldn't do it.

"Wow." was Cameron's only breathstruck reaction. After a second, she recovered. "Charlie, you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. And since I was old enough to walk, I've been dreaming of this day. And you made sure that it was so much better than my dreams. It is so much more beautiful than I ever imagined it could be." Cameron was crying again, but she pushed on. "So thank you. Charlie, no one in my life has loved me like you have. No one can. So, just like you said, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of eternity and more."

With that, the minister replied, "Charles, you may kiss the bride."

Charlie took Cameron in his arms. In those few seconds, the rest of the world melted away. The only two people that existed now were Charlie and Cameron. Then came the announcement:

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Eppes."

Charlie and Cameron, amidst clapping hands, turned and ran out. They went to the car. When they climbed in, the first thing they said was:

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Mrs. Eppes."

"Mrs. Eppes." Cammie repeated thoughtfully.

"You like it?" Charlie asked.

"I love it." She said.

Charlie put his arm around her and just stared into her eyes as they sped off. Both of them knew that no matter how long they would be together, they had each other.


End file.
